


Rainy Saturday

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: The moment, that Seungyoun could finally call it as 'the rainbow' on his life, was the moment Hangyul sit in front of him  with a cup of green tea latte.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Rainy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> this work was written for brevityworks challenge #6 - under the rain.
> 
> just for previous warning that if you find any grammar error or boring dictions/wording, i am really sorry.. i'm newbie in fanfic field especially here in AO3, also i'm not english speaker, eventho THANKS TO @ch0imineul who is my beta reader for my very first fic in ao3 (her suggestions are really great but still the decision was on me xixi), so THANK YOU ALL whoever still wanna read this story! Hope yall enjoy it ^^

People say sad things always happen under the rain or even that the rain itself is sad, where the sky turn dark and the low temperature make it even worse. Therefore, many people wish the rain to stop right away, so they could finally see the rainbow.

_“People are so naïve”_ , Seungyoun sighs, then continues sipping his second cup of coffee for the day, in the middle of a rainy day, under the dim lights which was the only thing that keeps him warm in a room smelling of coffee, without crowd. A place which Seungyoun might visit once more, when he kind of needs the vibe again - One day.

Seungyoun was the only patron in the cafè. Anyway, who is gonna go out on a Saturday after the weather forecaster had predicted that there will be a rainstorm in town? Maybe only people who love the smell of petrichor more than a warm of blanket and a cup of hot chocolate, just like Seungyoun.

Everyone knows that the love Seungyoun has for coffee is unbeatable. But only one person who really knows how Seungyoun loves the rain more than his cold brew coffee in the morning. One person who Seungyoun just sadly refers to now as his **‘best past’**.

If people associate the rain with the sadness, then Lee Hangyul _was_ rain for Seungyoun. He thought he will see the rainbow after the rain, just like what people keep saying to comfort the broken-hearted ones out there. But the fact that Seungyoun, even at this very point of his life, still hasn’t seen that _rainbow_ , was the reason why he vomited those rude words- earlier.

Lee Hangyul was the happiness of Seungyoun’s life. Perhaps he still is? Seungyoun will definitely say _‘yes’_ to that question, but only he should know. Seungyoun never knew the exact reason why he keeps saying _‘yes’_ to himself – What he knows is that Hangyul is that person who once you love, you will find no reason to hate - At all.

The rainstorm seems like it’s gonna start in any moment now, since the wind is now so strong. Seungyoun could see some canopy outside being blown away. The current situation makes the two baristas on duty nimbly close all windows with a stormproof curtain, except the door. Just in case - there will be people who come in - anytime.

A second later, the door was opened by someone;- and only Seungyoun knows very well who that person is.

_“Eoseo oseyo!”_ \- two baristas greet their new cafè visitor.

Lee Hangyul came in and answered the greeting with only a nod, without even noticing that his entity at the cafè made one heart almost stop beating, because he was too busy patting and shaking himself dry from the rain that soaked his coat. The coat that was so familiar for Seungyoun who almost had heart attack.

At the moment Hangyul finally let his eyes raom the whole cafè- which he just randomly entered; he could feel his heart suddenly ache.

For several seconds, both Seungyoun and Hangyul felt like the world stopped spinning and time stopped ticking. This unintended reunion was never one of their wishes- after the day they broke up. Everything felt so wrong yet also right. The confusion was real; the struggle to act like the other didn’t exist and to just casually smile at each other like nothing happened was freaking real. Both of them chose the first option without any compromise.

Hangyul then sat down at a nearby table, followed by a barista who immediately took his order. Meanwhile, Seungyoun made himself busy again - with his _‘into thin air’_ \- thinking that the new visitor would definitely order one of the non-coffee beverages from the menu. And he was correct- Hangyul ordered a cup of hot green tea latte.

For thirty minutes, everything went normal. Both of them seemed busy with their own business, and neither of them knew what’s on the other’s head and heart. Until the urge to steal a glance was too irresistible for two of them.

Eyes met eyes, for second time that day. And this time, again without any compromise, Seungyoun and Hangyul gave a warm smile to each other.

It was the moment that Seungyoun could finally call as the rainbow that he treasured all this time.

No one knew who initiated first, but it seemed like both of them just followed their hearts to move from their seats nursing a cup on their hand, to sit together in the table between them.

_“How are you?”_

A simple question with so much emotions behind it, leading into dozens unspoken stories of their life that they finally could share together, on a rainy Saturday.

Almost five hours;- time that Seungyoun and Hangyul spent together to talk about everything but their past. Seemed like no one dared to bring up that topic. Seemed like both of them just wanted to treasure the once in a blue moon moment. Or more like Seungyoun refused to ruin the moment of finally seeing how sweet yet warm Hangyul’s smile and laugh still are, even after these last three years have passed.

The conversation was put to a memory pause by the ringing on Hangyul’s phone, which he left on the table. Seungyoun gave him a nod as confirmation that it was fine if Hangyul picked up the phone first.

_“Sounds like I have to go first, Seungyounie, is it okay?”_

Seungyoun wanted to say **_“not okay”_** , but he had no right to say it, anyway.

_“Oh, yes. Of course, Hangyulie.”_

Then just like that, Hangyul left Seungyoun after some honking sounded from outside the cafè.

Seungyoun has a thought that maybe Hangyul was being picked up by his new boyfriend or even his husband.

What Seungyoun didn’t know yet was that Hangyul left him a note which the younger entrusted to the barista.

.

.

.

**If us ain’t destiny, I don’t know what it is. My new number +8210****0922.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuuu for reading and enjoy the story! Come find me on twt @fivemateseven <3


End file.
